marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Katherine Pryde (Earth-616)/Gallery
---- Character Gallery Selection : Character Gallery S: ---- Shadowcat Image:kittylaser.jpg Image:Shadowcat & Lockheed (by Craig Hamilton).jpg Image:Shadowcat 000.jpg Image:Shadowcat 009.jpg Image:Shadowcat 005.jpg Image:Shadowcat 001.jpg Image:sh1.gif Image:sh2.jpg Image:sh3.jpg Image:sh4.jpg Image:sh5.jpg Image:sh6.jpg Image:sh7.jpg Image:sh8.jpg Image:sh9.jpg Image:sh10.jpg Image:sh11.jpg Image:sh12.jpg Image:sh13.jpg Image:sh14.jpg Image:sh15.jpg Image:sh16.jpg Image:sh17.jpg Image:sh18.jpg Image:sh19.jpg Image:sh20.jpg Image:sh21.jpg Image:sh22.jpg Image:sh23.jpg Image:sh24.jpg Image:sh25.jpg Image:sh26.jpg Image:Shadowcat 002.jpg Image:Shadowcat 003.jpg Image:Shadowcat 010.jpg Image:Kitty Pryde Shadow and Flame Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg Image:Kitty Pryde Shadow and Flame Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg Image:Kitty Pryde Shadow and Flame Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg Image:Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) concept art Bryne.jpg Image:Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) by Al Rio.jpg Image:Excalibur 2 006.jpg Image:Rogue Phoenix Storm & Shadowcat (by Ken Branch).jpg Shadowcat & Colossus Image:Collosus Shadowcat.jpg|With Colossus Image:Shadollosus.jpg Shadowcat Covers Image:X-treme X-Men 26.jpg Image:Uncanny X-Men 139.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 139, Kitty Pryde joins the X-Men team. Image:Uncanny X-Men 141.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 141, Days of Future Past Image:Uncanny X-Men 143.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 143 Image:Uncanny X-Men 148.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 148 Image:Uncanny X-Men 149.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 149, Kitty with new self-designed costume Image:Uncanny X-Men 150.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 150 Image:Uncanny X-Men 151.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 151, Kitty's parents withdraw her from Xavier's and enroll her in the Massachusetts Academy Image:Uncanny X-Men 153.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 153, Kitty tells Illyana a fairy tale Image:Uncanny X-Men 157.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 157, Kitty dressed as Dark Phoenix Image:UXM159.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 159 Image:Uncanny X-Men 160.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 160 Image:Uncanny X-Men 163.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 163 Image:Uncannyxmen 166.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 166 Image:Uncanny X-Men 167.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 167 Image:Uncanny X-Men 168.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 168, "Professor Xavier is a Jerk" Image:Uncanny X-Men 177.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 177 Image:Uncanny X-Men 179.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 179 Image:Uncanny X-Men 180.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 180 Image:Uncanny X-Men vol 1 193.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 193 Image:Uncanny X-Men 210.jpg|Uncanny X-Men 210 Image:Excalibur Special Edition Vol 1 1.jpg|Excalibur Special Edition Vol. 1 #1 Image:Excalibur Vol 1 1.jpg|Comics:Excalibur Vol 1 1 Image:Excalibur Vol 1 6.jpg|Comics:Excalibur Vol 1 6 Image:Excalibur Vol 1 8.jpg|Comics:Excalibur Vol 1 8 Image:Excalibur Vol 1 12.jpg|Comics:Excalibur Vol 1 12 Shadowcat: Comic panels and scenes Image:Excalibur Sword 002.jpg|Kitty Pryde, Nightcrawler and Meggan, surrounded by Technet Image:Excalibur Sword 005.jpg|Kitty's new team: Excalibur Image:Excalibur 2 005.jpg|Kitty emerges from the warwolf's body Image:Excalibur Team.jpg|Kitty and Excalibur Image:Excalibur 5 002.jpg|Kitty disrupts Arcade's Murderworld control panel Image:Excalibur 6 005.jpg|Kitty is attacked by Brian Braddock Image:Excalibur 7 004.jpg|Kitty is haunted by The Custodian aka Brian Braddock during the Inferno Event Image:Excalibur 7 006.jpg|Kitty uses the Soulsword to free Brian Braddock Image:Excalibur 8 002.jpg|Kitty meets the New Mutants Image:Excalibur 8 005.jpg|Kitty and Excalibur Image:Excalibur 9 004.jpg|Kitty is shocked when she meets her Earth-597 counterpart Image:Excalibur 10 003.jpg|Kitty phases through the Widget gate in order to shut it down Image:Excalibur 10 004.jpg|Kitty meets her Earth-597 counterpart in the London Courthouse Shadowcat (by David Boller) Image:GoM Kitty Pryde 1.JPG Image:GoM Kitty Pryde 2.JPG Image:GoM Kitty Pryde & Magma (Amara Aquila).jpg Shadowcat (Trading Cards) Image:Shadowcat card (4).jpg Image:Shadowcat card (1).jpg Image:Shadowcat card (2).jpg Image:Shadowcat card (3).jpg X-men: The Last Stand Image:Shadowkitty_film.jpg Image:Shadowkitty_fim2.jpg Image:shadowkittyx3.jpg Image:Skinkitty1dt.jpg X-men Evolution Image:Shadowcat Xavier Nightcrawler.jpg Image:Shadowcatevol.gif Image:shadowcatevolution.jpg|X-men: Evolution Image:Shadowcat evolution.jpg Image:Rogue and kitty evolution.jpg|Rogue and Kitty from X-Men: Evolution Image:Kitty and quicksilver evolution.jpg|Quicksilver and Shadowcat from X-Men: Evolution Image:Kurtandkitty3.jpg ---- Character Gallery Selection : Character Gallery S: ---- See also * Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde)